The present invention relates to an improved portable device for washing items such as vegetables, particularly vegetable greens, to remove dirt, sand, chemicals and other undesirable contaminants. Many people grow their own vegetables, and the cleaning of such vegetables, particularly greens such as lettuce, spinach, parsley, etc., is a time-consuming chore when done by hand in a sink or other container. Even store-purchased vegetables require such cleaning.
A variety of devices have been proposed to assist or facilitate the washing of items such as vegetables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,248,139 discloses a dish pan comprising a constant level container having an upper spray ring designed for the rinsing of dishes lifted out of the water within the container. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,454 discloses an aeration attachment for wash tubs comprising a tubular ring which sits adjacent the bottom of the tub and has a plurality vertical orifices to introduce air up from around the bottom of the tub. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,051 discloses a vegetable washing assembly comprising a container having a drain at the base, and a spray insert having an upper spray ring and a central impeller. These devices are not satisfactory for the complete and automatic cleaning of items such as vegetables because they do not cause the items to be continuously recirculated through the washing liquid, while immersed therein, and/or do not cause the items to circulate upwardly towards the center of the surface of the washing liquid or to be sprayed at said surface to loosen stubborn contaminants.